Traditionally, the only real-time means of communication for the hearing impaired and others who do not speak or understand speech was via electronic mail, facsimile, or teletype machines. Recently however, a significant effort has been made to use video-communication equipment to provide real-time visual communication that will support signed language over an analog telephone line. Such equipment generally includes two or more communication terminals participating in the transmission and/or reception of data representing captured video images, typically along with signals representing speech. One type of conventional video-conferencing arrangement includes at least one communication terminal set up with a camera, an image processor, and a transmission device transmitting captured video images for display at the other terminal(s).
While the benefits of video-conferencing equipment are widely recognized, extensive use of video-conferencing equipment for signed language has been inhibited largely due to unavailability of a common network interface, high costs, inconvenience and poor video quality. Improving video quality and increased convenience have proven to be costly considerations. For this reason, there have been pressures to develop certain more expensive systems with increased video quality and convenience and certain other systems that forego the convenience and quality criteria for the sake of reducing costs.
The benefits of video-conferencing equipment should be enjoyed by all. Existing systems provide video and audio capabilities with the emphasis on audio quality. The needs of those with verbal communication difficulties are significantly different. Until now, video-conferencing systems have not been designed in a way that readily accommodates individuals with these disabilities.